


Alistair Gets The Talk

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Tabris and Zevran hold a miniature intervention, making sure Alistair knows that he's half elven. Alistair is shocked but realizes the fellowship he's been missing for so long is right in front of him. </p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair Gets The Talk

Alistair looked back and forth nervously at the two elves sitting across from him.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.

Tabris shot a look at Zevran who nodded, insisting that they continue.

"Alistair," Tabris said finally, "there's something we've got to tell you. There's no way to put it nicely, so we're just going to say it. I think Eamon lied to you, kid. That whole story about the nice housekeeper who died giving birth to you, maybe, but Goldana ain't your sister, because your ma couldn't have been human."

Alistair frowned in confusion and Zevran explained more simply, "You're half elven, my friend. Your mother was an elf."

Alistair laughed in confusion. "Wait, what?"

Tabris explained, "I didn't even think about it, you being as tall and beefy as you are, but Zevran pointed out how good your hearing was even day one."

"I said to our dear Warden that I have spent decades studying men for traits to use against them. She then bet me a sovereign that I could not prove it within a week."

"I lost that, by the way," Tabris interjected.

Zevran said, "It was your eyes that gave it away. Someone who might not be looking for it would never notice, but sometimes your eyes reflect in the dark, especially near the fire. There are a hundred things about you that might be explained away, but I have never met a human man who could see that well at night."

Alistair shook his head, refusing. "No, that's ridiculous. Then Goldana must be half-elven too. I don't know why Eamon wouldn't have told me, but-"

Tabris coughed and looked away. "I might have, um, gone and gotten some hard evidence in that vein. Went back in the neighbourhood at night, shone a candle in her eyes. Before she threw me out, I could tell. Pretty damn human."

"You nearly blinded my sister!"

Zevran corrected, "A pawn, Alistair. Clearly you were not meant to know about your mother's blood. It makes sense. You are a more worthwhile prize without that particular disadvantage."

Alistair put his head in his hands and murmured, "It was all a lie then..."

Tabris and Zevran looked uncomfortably at each other before Tabris scooted closer to Alistair and tentatively patted him on the shoulder.

"Look, brother," Tabris said quietly, "We didn't tell you this to make you cry. I just thought...look, you're a little lost right now because you lost all your Grey Warden pals and you feel like you've got no one. But I'm trying to tell you, you do."

"What do you mean?" Alistair whispered, clearly holding back tears.

"I mean that you're an elf, pal. Maybe you don't look like one, but you are. Long glorious tradition of terrible things happening to us, but it's..."

"Fellowship," Zevran said, sounding oddly vulnerable. "You go into an Alienage and if you ask for a place to hide, they give it to you. A child gets lost in a crowd, they turn to you, knowing you'd keep them safe."

"It's hard for an Alienage elf to ever be alone," Tabris commented. "It's why people always marry in and out of the places. Everyone there is basically family."

Alistair sat up, wiping his eyes. "I don't look like an elf."

Tabris laughed. "I hate to sound like I ever picked up a book in my day, but none of us look like the early elves, bub. What being an elf is keeps on changing, keeps on being something different."

"Don't tell the Dalish," Zevran said seriously, "it will break their dear hearts."

"I didn't mean that none of that matters. I meant that there's not one way to be one. Being human never seemed to work out for you and you never felt like you fit. Maybe this might make you feel like you do."

Alistair embraced both of them tightly, causing the much smaller elves to try to catch their breath.

"Thank you," Alistair whispered. 

Tabris kissed the top of his head. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
